Winter Love
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Eu pensava que apenas os amores de verão duravam pouco. Me iludi pensando que aquele doce inverno seria para sempre. Mas ele só existe em minhas lembranças. "-A neve é tão interessante.-Ele continuou olhando para frente, sem me encarar- É tão fria quant o gelo, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão pura quanto as nuvens."


_**Notas da autora:**_ _Oneshot inspirada na música Winter Love da cantora coreana BoA. Espero que gostem!_

Caminhava perdida em meus pensamentos pelas ruas de Tóquio.  
Os flocos de neve dançavam no ar antes de caírem lentamente no chão.  
Era inverno mais uma vez.  
Mas mesmo o intenso frio que a cidade passava. não podia ser comparado ao que eu sentia dentro de mim.

Era como se no lugar de sangue e ossos, eu estive preenchida por gelo.

O irônico nessa história toda é que antes eu era conhecida pela minha personalidade alegre, persistente.  
Era raro encontrar Sora Naegino sem um sorriso no rosto.  
Mas eu não conseguia ver motivos para sorrir... Como se o sol que brilhava dentro de mim, estive esfriado até se apagar por completo.

O Kaleido Stage ainda continua sendo muito importante para mim.  
Mas ao mesmo tempo, é um castigo constante.  
Porque cada lugar, cada pequeno pedaço de lá, guarda varias lembranças nossas.  
Pesando ainda mais meu coração congelado.  
Então, na menor o oportunidade que encontro, venho para o Japão.  
Retornado apenas quando é extremamente necessário.

Logo, cheguei em uma pracinha onde crianças brincavam animadas com a neve.  
A grama estava coberta por uma grossa camada branca.  
Me sentei embaixo de uma cerejeira sem folhas e fiquei ali observando.  
Uma das meninas se jogou no chão balançando os braços e pernas.  
Depois, levantou-se, e com um sorriso apontou para os amigos a forma no gelo.

-Fiz um anjo de neve!- sua voz infantil chegou ao meus ouvidos.

"Anjo de neve... Um anjo de gelo."

Desde que o espetáculo de "Lago dos Cisnes" havia começado, ele me chamava de anjo.  
Mesmo insistindo varias vezes para ele não me chamasse assim, virou uma espécie de apelido.  
Acabei aceitando no final das contas.

O tempo foi passando, e conforme ficávamos mais próximos, começamos a nos encontrar fora dos ensaios e dos espetáculos.  
Ele havia mudado muito, não só comigo mas com todos os outros a sua volta.  
Apesar de só sorrir abertamente quando estávamos a sós.

Antes que pudesse perceber, me via pensando nele, ansiosa para nosso próximo encontro.  
Então os leves acenos de cabeça na despedida, foram se tornando abraços.  
E a grande amizade, se tornava um outro tipo de relacionamento.

Demorei a acreditar que estava apaixonada por ele.  
Mas toda vez que ele se aproximava me sentia tonta, e quando seus braços circundavam minha cintura...  
Por Deus! O mundo inteiro parava e eu queria ficar ali para sempre.

Então, numa manhã fria de inverno, fomos até um grande parque fora de Carpe Mary.  
Conhecia bem pouco da Califórnia, então não fazia idéia que nevava em alguns lugares.  
Então fiquei completamente surpresa ao ver uma lago imenso congelado, e grossa camada branca no chão.  
Por um momento me senti de volta a minha infância, lembrando de minhas brincadeiras com meus dois pares de país.

Nos sentamos num dos vários bancos da praça, ambos perdidos nos próprios pensamentos.

\- Há muito tempo que eu não via neve...- falei admirando a linda paisagem congelada.

-Eu também.-ele me respondeu

Ficamos durante alguns momentos em silêncio, e pela primeira vez isso me incomodava.  
Sabia que ele queria falar algo comigo, mas não dizia nada.  
Olhei meu companheiro de palco, e não agüentando mais de curiosidade quebrei o gelo.

-Jovem Leon, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele continuou olhando para frente, sem me encarar

-A neve é tão interessante. É tão fria quanto o gelo, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão pura quanto as nuvens.

Concordei mas não o interrompi. Queria saber aonde ele queria chegar.

\- Antes de te conhecer, eu era conhecido como Deus da Morte. Agi friamente diversas vezes, e machuquei muitas pessoas... -ele se virou por um momento na minha direção- Incluindo você, Anjo.

-Leon isso já pas...- tentei interromper mas ele pediu que eu apenas ouvisse.

-Então, quando eu menos esperava, lá estava você. No começo, eu fiquei assustado- ele riu na ultima parte- com as mudanças que estavam acontecendo comigo. A muralha eu criei durante anos, desaparecia um simples sorriso seu. E por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia ficar longe de você.  
Comecei a te observar, queria descobrir qual seus segredos, saber a razão para os estranhos sentimentos que me assombravam toda vez que te via. Que ainda hoje estão dentro de mim.

-Sentimentos...?- perguntei confusa

Meu coração que já batia acelerado, dobrou de velocidade quando Leon se virou para mim olhando bem fundo em meus olhos. Um sorriso que só ele conseguia dar, apareceu em seu rosto.

-Parece que o Deus da Morte cometeu mais um pecado. O maior de toda a sua vida.

-Qual?- perguntei quase gaguejando.

Então, ele levou levemente a mão dele pelo meu rosto.  
Seus dedos embora gelados, esquentavam a minha pele ao toca-lá tão carinhosamente.

-Ele se apaixonou por um anjo.

Minha voz tinha desaparecido por completo.  
E mesmo que não tivesse acontecido, não conseguiria pensar em nada para perguntar.

Seu rosto foi se aproximando lentamente do meu e então nossos lábios se juntaram pela primeira vez...

"Mas nada dura para sempre não é?" pensei

Me levantei do chão tirando a neve das minha roupas.  
Não podia ficar ali parada pensando no passado.  
Mal o inverno daquele ano acabou, Leon havia voltado para França.

Ninguém apoiava nosso relacionamento, e poucos além de mim acreditavam na sua mudança.  
Achavam que ele estava apenas me iludindo, para me machucar como havia feito com tantas outras.

Então, ele cancelou seu contrato com o Kaleido e no nosso último encontro me disse simplesmente que seria melhor assim. Com a mesma frieza de antes.

Eu pensava que apenas os amores de verão duravam pouco.  
Me iludi pensando que aquele doce inverno seria para sempre.  
Mas ele só existe em minhas lembranças.  
Voltei a caminhar de volta para a minha casa.  
Já estava ficando tarde, e meus pais se preocupariam com a minha ausência.  
Tirei o celular do bolso, e vi que tinha várias chamadas não-atendidas de Ken.

Depois que Leon partiu sem deixar noticias, eu tentei dar uma chance ao meu melhor amigo.  
Mas por mais que tentasse não consegui deixar de amá-lo.  
Ken fazia de tudo para me fazer feliz, mas era inútil.  
Por fim voltamos a ser apenas amigos.

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em porque ele teria abandonado tudo daquela maneira.  
Será que nem nossa amizade era forte o bastante?

Olhei o pequeno chaveiro que ficava pendurado no meu celular: Um delicado anjo de cristal.  
Tão detalhado e sólido que parecia ter sido esculpido em gelo.

"- Só que este jamais derreterá.- Leon disse naquele dia- Assim como meu amor por você..."

As lágrimas que eu segurava até então, começaram a correr pelo meu rosto.  
Pingando na neve branca que cobria o chão.

Sorri, sem humor. Era exatamente como meu coração estava naquele momento.

Meu coração estava tão frio quanto o gelo, mas meu amor por ele era tão puro quanto as nuvens do céu.

Assim como a neve.


End file.
